


Date at the Planetarium

by CopperCrane2



Series: BuckyNat Ficlets [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/pseuds/CopperCrane2
Summary: Drabble for BuckyNat Week 2017's "Domestic Tuesday".Prompt: "a date at the planetarium"





	

“This cereal bar is terrible,” he whispered, tucking the empty wrapper into his pocket. 

“You know what else is terrible?” she tilted her head upwards so he could hear her clearly, “your choice in date night location.”

“Hey!”

A frowning teen sat up from the seat in front and glared at them both. “Shh!”

Bucky pointed to Natasha. “It was her,” he mouthed. 

It earned him an elbow to the ribs, and an epic eye roll from the kid, who then turned around with a huff and laid back down dramatically in his chair.

“I’m great at date night,” he whispered, unwilling to drop the subject. “I put a lot of effort into choosing this place.”

“Not impressed,” she said, her gaze fixed on the view above her and a smile creeping across her lips. 

He shifted in his seat to lay on his side and moved closer to her. “How about now?” he asked softly and grazed his teeth along her ear.  His hand slid across her stomach, rising upwards slowly as his lips traced their way along her neck.

She removed his hand, inched away from him and turned her head to face him directly. “We are _so_ not doing this here.” 

He _tsked,_ clearly disappointed. “Why not? It’s the whole reason I chose the planetarium - seats that let you lay flat, dark room, romantic skyline…”  

“James. There are children present.”

“Kid can’t see shit. He’s not even looking this way.”

“Not a chance. Now pay attention, the narrator’s trying to tell us about the Andromeda Galaxy.”

“Who cares? It’s not like I haven’t been there already.”

“Well,  _I’d_ like to learn something today.”

“I could give you a private tutoring session.”

“If you wanted to do that, then you shouldn’t have dragged me across town to the planetarium.” 

“Fair point,” he said, moving away with a sigh, before immediately leaning in again. “What if we move to those empty seats in the back corner?”

She laughed at his incorrigibility, earning her another angry “Shh!” from the kid in front. 


End file.
